Old Meme Unfilled (V.2.0)
'''''About Old Unfilled Requests...''''' Needless to say, I've always wanted to make a fancy name for a web page.... Anyway, the other page is locked so I can't clean that up. Buuuut, I was able to make a new page to host our Old Unfilled Requests~! This request will be linked to the Old Meme same as the Filled, except it will have the page and sorted by date (YYYY, MM) that it was posted. I would encourage (aka: ask nicely while holding a cloth of chlorform and bat behind my back...can you say 'Misery') everyone to try fill the older requests first. It can brighten people's day, and contribute to our already growing "''Filled''" page~! I intend to spoil the fuck out of this page, so I highly recommend you treat it nicely~! Now be good little Anons and crack to it! I'll be doing my part too so no slacking (^.^)! Some of these are way to delicious to refuse! '''''Old Unfilled Requests'' (Version 2.0 - BETA)''' '''Yaoi''' '''''Allen/Kanda''''' *(2007/10) Kanda/Allen: LARPing as Yuki Eiri and Shuichi, Lavi and Lenalee spoil the moment. ([http://dgmkinkmeme.livejournal.com/738.html?thread=14306#t14306 Request Link]) * '''''Allen/Lavi''''' *(2007/10) Lavi/Allen: Bondage w/ a jealous Lavi. ([http://dgmkinkmeme.livejournal.com/738.html?thread=15586#t15586 Request Link]) '''''Krory/Tyki''''' *(2007/10) Krory/hobo!Ticky:Kissing, necking, sex outdoors/outside. ([http://dgmkinkmeme.livejournal.com/738.html?thread=16610#t16610 Request Link]) '''''Debitto x Lavi''''' *(2007/10) Debitto x Lavi: Debitto getting a kick out of (comically or actually) torturing Lavi. ([http://dgmkinkmeme.livejournal.com/738.html?thread=18402#t18402 Request Link]) '''''Lavi/Kanda''''' *(2007/10) Lavi/Kanda: Bondage, unspeakable use of mugen, denied pleasure. ([http://dgmkinkmeme.livejournal.com/738.html?thread=24546#t24546 Request Link]) '''''Tyki/Allen''''' *(2007/10) Tyki/Allen: Blowjob and torture. ([http://dgmkinkmeme.livejournal.com/738.html?thread=16354#t16354 Request Link]) '''''Tyki/Daisya''''' *(2007/10) Tyki/Daisya: Submission. ([http://dgmkinkmeme.livejournal.com/738.html?thread=2274#t2274 Request Link]) '''''Tyki/Dabitto''''' *(2007/10) Tyki/Dabitto: Writers Choice. ([http://dgmkinkmeme.livejournal.com/738.html?thread=19170#t19170 Request Link]) '''''Tyki/Lavi''''' *(2007/10) Tyki/Lavi: Wall!sex with bondage, branding and biting. ([http://dgmkinkmeme.livejournal.com/738.html?thread=28130#t28130 Request Link]) *(2007/10) Black!Tyki/ White!Tyki/ Lavi: Abuse/bondage w/ pink furry handcuffs. ([http://dgmkinkmeme.livejournal.com/738.html?thread=17890#t17890 Request Link]) '''''Komui/Reevee''''' *(2007/10) Komui/Reever: Rape; Goes into some psychosis while Komui's doing it (?). ([http://dgmkinkmeme.livejournal.com/738.html?thread=21986#t21986 Request Link]) '''Yuri''' '''''Lulubell/Mimi''''' *(2007/10) Lulubell/Mimi: oral sex. ([http://dgmkinkmeme.livejournal.com/738.html?thread=28642#t28642 Request Link ]) '''Hetero''' '''''Krory/Miranda''''' *(2007/10) Krory/Miranda: Nipple play, biting, and Dom!Miranda. ([http://dgmkinkmeme.livejournal.com/738.html?thread=8674#t8674 Request Link]) *(2007/10) Krory/Miranda: Being caught in the act, preferably by a large group of people. ([http://dgmkinkmeme.livejournal.com/738.html?thread=39650#t39650 Request Link]) '''Anyone/Unspecified''' '''''Tyki/Anyone''''' *(2007/10) Tyki/Anyone or Anyone/Tyki: Tyki using his powers to stick things in otherwise unreachable places ([http://dgmkinkmeme.livejournal.com/738.html?thread=8418#t8418 Request Link]) '''''Komui/Anyone''''' *(2007/10) Anyone/Komui: Bondage, set in an 1800's mental asylum. ([http://dgmkinkmeme.livejournal.com/738.html?thread=28898#t28898 Request Link]) '''Threesome/Moresomes''' '''Other''' ... '''''"Almost" Filled Requests''''' And here are the "Almost Filled" Requests, which include those puppies on the Meme that haven't been finshed for an extended period of time, making them part "Filled" and part "Unfilled". Sad little creatures they are, really... However, I don't that their half-bred status should impede on their ability to be a part the this master list! And so I propose this section, as well as suggest that they are tended to by means of''':''' #Completed by the original writer. #Completed a generous anon '''''or...''''' #Completed by an anon, ab-libing offing of what the writer left. And look, as a writer, I understand getting fussy over someone putting there two-cents in a work; however, I'm also an avid reader... and there is nothing, and I repeat, ''nothing ''more '''heinous '''than a two-year, literary cock tease! - doubly so for good ones! Seriously, at that point it's child abandonmen. I refuse to listen to any bitching were that's concerned. Most of the meme's posts are Anon, so if you're a truly a skilled/gifted writer, you could at least fill in the blanks with semi-seamlessly grace. ''Sigh''... but I digress. '''Yaoi''' '''''Cross/Koumi''''' *(2007/10) Cross/Koumi: Dub-con; Cross ordering Komui around, rueful obedience. Bonus: crossdressing, pretty clothes, Chinese elements. [*Incomplete] ([http://dgmkinkmeme.livejournal.com/738.html?thread=15074#t15074 Request Link]) '''Yuri''' '''Hetero''' '''''Allen/Rhode''''' *(2007/10) Allen/Rhode: Fisting with ''that ''hand. [*Didn't follow prompt/Incomplete]. ([http://dgmkinkmeme.livejournal.com/738.html?thread=7138#t7138 Request Link]) '''''Tyki/Rhode''''' *(2007/10) Tyki/Rhode: "Coming-of-age" things nobody discusses at the dinner table.[*Incomplete] ([http://dgmkinkmeme.livejournal.com/738.html?thread=27874#t27874 Request Link]) '''Anyone/Unspecified''' *(2007/10) Anyone: Timcampy is the kink. Run with it. [*Incomplete] ([http://dgmkinkmeme.livejournal.com/738.html?thread=32482#t32482 Request Link]) '''Threesome/Moresomes''' '''''Tyki/Allen/Lavi/Kanda''''' *(2007/10) Tyki/Allen/Lavi/Kanda: Quite possibly in that order, but as long as Tyki's top, it's free game. Insert the weirdest kink[s] you've seen on THE LIST.[*Incomplete] ([http://dgmkinkmeme.livejournal.com/738.html?thread=32226#t32226 Request Link]) '''Other'''=